


What Baking Can Do

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Baking, Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Bucky and Tony have a thing: every Sunday, they bake a cake and talk about things.





	What Baking Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from what baking can do, one of the songs in waitress, a musical
> 
> rated as teen and up because of a swear word precisely
> 
> prompt of today: cooking or baking

Bucky and Tony have a thing: every Sunday, they bake a cake and talk about things.

They don’t know how it started, but it did and since then they both had less nightmares. So, yes, they’re doing this thing.

“How’s Taylor?” Bucky asks. The cake of today is a chocolate one.

“Oh, god,” Tony whines. “that demon has been giving me nightmares. You believe she spat on my ice cream?”

“And why the _fuck_ don’t you fire her?”

“I want to see where this is going.”

Bucky sighs.

“To a murder, I am warning you.”

Both of them hate chocolate.


End file.
